


Let's Party Like its 1989

by Kelkat9



Series: Eleventh Doctor AU Verse [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a 1980s costume party in the Hollywood Hills, 11, Amy and Rory run into Rose and her daughter.  Special guest apperance by The Smurfs.  Third in my Eleven verse.  This focuses a bit more on Rory as a supporting character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Party Like its 1989

  
Rory wandered about the halls of the massive mansion in the Hollywood Hills belonging to some outrageous 80's rock star he had never heard of and who was throwing the party of the year. Eighties pop music practically vibrated the walls as he searched for the Doctor and Amy who had sprinted off chasing some signal indicating there were some alien creatures mucking about the house. Of course, they neglected to inform him and just took off like they always did. Rory sighed as he continued walking down the maze of halls passing several young women dressed as harem girls, Xena Warrior Princess and Madonna, all of who flirted outrageously with him and admired his Roman Centurion costume. He smiled and chatted politely with them while trying to get away so he could continue his search for the Doctor and Amy.  
  
He heard something banging in a room up ahead and decided to check it out. He opened the door to the dimly lit room which appeared to be a library. The room was filled floor to ceiling with books and furnished with typical 80s style furniture of black chrome and glass tables with a black leather couch and clear lucite chairs with splashes of teal pillows. He stepped in and looked around when something small and blue whizzed by him, startling him. He took another step into the room when the door clicked shut. He quickly turned only to have his arm grabbed by a tall, lithe, black leather clad, blue eyed woman.  
  
"Watch it pretty boy!" the blue-eyed woman warned Rory.  
  
"Excuse me?" Rory exclaimed, pulling his arm out of her grasp and staring at her. She was wearing black boots, tight black jeans a black corset over a bright purple silk blouse with a tight black leather jacket. She had shoulder length straight black hair and eyes that were a startlingly icy blue.  
  
"You're about to step on 'em. Mind your feet, Spartacus!" she told him roughly, with a slight Northern accent.  
  
"Sorry, but who are you exactly and my name's not Spartacus. It's Rory, Rory Williams and what am I trying not to step on?" Rory asked, as he looked down at his feet.  
  
The woman sighed and muttered about humans and their tiny little brains. She looked at him and crossed her arms. "Look, this house is crawling with alien life forms on the run from something bad that you couldn't possibly understand. Do yourself a favor and get your Roman arse back to the party and forget about this and me."  
  
Rory looked at her and sighed. "Look, whoever you are, I know a lot more about aliens than I want. I travel with one if you need to know and he's run off with my wife somewhere in this house. Knowing them, they're probably in the middle of all of this alien stuff. So, we might as well work together. Now, what do I call you?"  
  
She stared at him for a few moments, sighed, paced a few steps and glared at him. "You're not from this time period are you?"  
  
"Well, not exactly no. Why?" Rory asked, now looking at her suspiciously.  
  
"Oh of course you’re not," she practically moaned. "Wait a minute. You said Rory didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah, that would be me."  
  
"This is just bloody fantastic. You have wife named Amy, right?"  
  
"How'd you know that?" Rory asked, even more suspicious of her.  
  
"That means your travelin with the Doctor and he's probably blonding about mucking everything up." She told him, looking unhappy.  
  
"Well, I don't know about that except for maybe the wandering around part. He does do a lot of that. Are they in danger?"  
  
"Well of course they're in danger! Don't be stupid!" the raven haired woman practically shouted at him.  
  
"Sorry! You know, you never told me your name." Rory mentioned, now getting a bit irritated.  
  
She sighed and glared at him. "Oh just call me Tori."  
  
"Right, well nice to me you Tori, at least I think it is," he told her, a bit unsure.  
  
"Come on. Let's pick up the refugees and be on our way," She told him, pulling out a black shoulder bag and kneeling on the floor. Rory watched in fascination as several small blue creatures in white pants with white hats scampered up to her and ran into the bag which she picked up and put over her shoulder. She pulled out a sonic screwdriver and scanned the room. "Right, we're done here, let's move out," she told him, and turned and opened the door to leave. He stood in the room stunned and bent over looking under a table.  
  
"You gonna stand around all day gapin' or you comin' with me?" she asked, sarcastically.  
  
He stood up and turned to her. "That's a sonic screwdriver."  
  
"Yeah, that a problem?"  
  
"Uh No. Just been seeing more and more people with those lately. Look you're heading toward the Doctor aren't you?  
  
"What you think Roranicus?"  
  
"Don't call me that. It's Rory and if that's where you're goin, then I'm comin' with you."  
  
"Now that we have that solved, stop standin' around gawkin' and move," Tori told him, and left the room assuming he would follow. Rory looked up at the ceiling "Just once, I'd like to run into one of the normal ones." He ran to catch up to Tori who stopped suddenly, reached out and pushed him against the wall of the hallway. There was an explosion and a vortex of white light formed at the end of the hall they had just passed. A cloaked figure in black followed by a bright orange tabby cat raced by and dove into the vortex which imploded and disappeared.  
  
"What the hell was that!" Rory demanded. Before Tori could answer, Rose ran around the corner, dressed in her standard jeans, purple jumper and black leather jacket.  
  
"Oh Rory, hi. Don't suppose you saw a bloke dressed all in black with this weird orange cat?"  
  
"Uh yeah he disappeared," Rory answered, pointing down the hall where the vortex had been. Rose grinned.  
  
"Nice costume!" she complimented him, lookin' him up and down. Tori rolled her eyes and whipped out her sonic.  
  
"Whoever or whatever it was jumped into a transdimensional rift. A bit handy that," Tori explained.  
  
"Yeah well, I sort of interrupted him from his evil plan. You know how it goes, he's all Mr. Evil Megalomaniac, I will eat the cute little blue creatures and gain enormous power and take over the universe. You know, yadda yadda yadda," she told them, waving her hand in the air. "Honestly, I sort of drifted off after that. Heard one megalomaniac's evil plan, heard them all. Gets a bit boring. So Rory, what are you up to?" Rose asked, arms crossed and smiling.  
  
Rory just stared at first. "Oi Roranicus you in there?" Tori asked, thumping him lightly on the head.  
  
"Stop that!" he retorted.  
  
"Yes, I'm looking for Amy and the Doctor. They ran off from the party earlier, probably getting into trouble with whatever you're looking for," Rory answered, a bit cranky.  
  
Rose laughed. "You telling' me they wandered off? That's too good!"  
  
"Look, can we just find Amy? I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
"Sorry Rory, of course," Rose answered, still grinning. "Come on. I think I know where to start," she told him, and then turned to Tori. "You finished gathering up all our little friends, Tori?"  
  
"Almost. Still a few about I imagine."  
  
"Why don't you finish hunting them down and then catch up to Rory and I," Rose asked her. Tori grunted an affirmative and took off in another direction. Rose turned to Rory and waived him to come along with her. He walked beside her as she took him down a hallway to some stairs and they started heading down a narrow winding staircase.  
  
"So, that's your daughter?" Rory said, to break the silence.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"She's a bit…"  
  
Rose smiled. "Abrupt, tactless, rude," she ticked off.  
  
"Yeah, that would be about it. But, your so nice and mostly normal," he told her, as they descended.  
  
"Why thank you, Rory! You're quite sweet you know. Amy's a lucky girl."  
  
Rory snorted. "Yeah, that's why she calls me stupid face and takes off with the Doctor without me."  
  
Rose paused and turned to him. "Rory, she does love you, very deeply as a matter of fact. Travelin' with the Doctor, you two see amazing things, some good some horrible. All of it though, it sort of pales to what you two have. She knows that deep down even if she doesn't show it often. She's tough and brave. You both are. I think you know that. Travelin' with the Doctor, it can bring out the best in you."  
  
She turned and started back down the stairs. Rory followed, his leather roman uniform squeaking as he raced to catch up with her. He grabbed her arm to stop her. "And you, what about you? You care about the Doctor and yet, you stay away. Why is that? I wouldn't let anything keep me from Amy."  
  
Rose smiled sadly at him and blinked. "You waited two thousand years for her once. Was it worth the waitin?"  
  
"I'd have waited two thousand more if I had to," he answered.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. Some things are worth waiting for, Rory. There's an old Earth song about that you know. Everything has a Season by the Byrds. That's the way its got to be for me and the Doctor." Rose told him, as a rumbling noise shook the walls.  
  
They turned and looked at each other and said simultaneously, "The Doctor" and ran the rest of the way down the stairs until they reached the basement. When they entered what appeared to be a finished and furnished basement, little blue creatures were scampering across the floor. Rose grabbed Rory's arm.  
  
"Don't step on the Smurfs," she told him, as she watched the Smurfs running for cover.  
  
"Sorry, did you say Smurfs? As in the cartoon?"  
  
"Yeah, that's right. Didn't you see 'em with Tori?"  
  
"Well yeah, sort of but she didn't call them Smurfs," Rory told her, as he stared at a little blonde haired Smurf in a dress who ran up to Rose.  
  
"Rose, you have to help us! The Doctor smurfed Garagamel's evil potion, but something went wrong! Papa Smurf said his spell isn't enough to smurf us back home."  
  
Rose knelt down. "Well, we can't have that can we," Rose told her, and scooped her up and gently deposited her into her coat pocket while Rory stared in amazement.  
  
"Smurfs. We're saving Smurfs. Right," he murmured in disbelief.  
  
The Doctor and Amy raced out. "Ah Rory, there you are! What took you so long?" the Doctor told Rory, and then he turned and looked at Rose as Rory ran up to Amy and hugged her.  
  
"Rose Tyler, good of you to join us. Don't suppose you've seen a wizard skulking about?"  
  
"You mean Gargamel?" she asked with a smile  
  
"Oooo that's the one!"  
  
"Don't forget the cat," Amy reminded him, and smiled and greeted Rose, "Hi Rose."  
  
"Right, he had a bit of nasty feline with him as well," the Doctor mentioned.  
  
"Amy!" Rose greeted with a wave and then turned to the Doctor. "Yep, may have had a bit of run in. He's a bit of nutter. I may have soniced a nasty looking vial in his hand and he sort of flew off."  
  
"Fly? Really?" He turned to Amy. "See told you these parties were wild. Now then, we have Smurfs running about, flying wizards, a feline with an attitude and oh yes, ghastly 80s furnishings," he told them picking up a mirrored obelisk statute.  
  
"Well, actually Doctor, the wizard and cat sort of disappeared in a flash of light," Rory explained.  
  
"A flash of light? What sort of flash of light. Like strobing, disco ball light or an explosion type thingy?"  
  
"Actually, it was a transdimensional rift. It's closed now," Tori answered, walking into the room and staring at the Doctor.  
  
The Doctor walked up to her and soniced her.  
  
"Oi! Put that thing away!" she yelled at him, and knocked his hand down.  
  
"Did you just assault my sonic!" he demanded, cradling his sonic against his tweed coat.  
  
"What of it. You shouldn't be pointing it at people now should ya?" Tori told him, glaring. She then turned to her mother.  
  
"This him then. He doesn't look so smart to me. More like Smithers from the Simpsons.”  
  
"That's enough! Now you see here young lady, I'm the Doctor and you are but a child compared to me. I'll have you know…." He paused and looked at Tori's bag. A song was coming from it. "la la lalalala la lalalalaaaa" "What is that?" the Doctor asked, peering at the bag with a mixture of curiosity and annoyance.  
  
Tori rolled her eyes "What do ya think it is! They're singin' They're Smurfs. That's what they do. Now come on, we have to find the rest and get em home. No use lollyin' around," she said gruffly, and pulled her sonic out and squatted down obviously looking for more Smurfs. The Doctor stepped back watching her and then looked over at Rose.  
  
"I take it that she's well, yours?"  
  
"Yep. She's my daughter," Rose told him grinning.  
  
"Ah. Well she's certainly all.. That is she's sort of well.." he told Rose, making awkward hand gestures. "Time Lord genetics always were a bit wonky," he said, thumping his sonic against his head.  
  
"Doctor, remember what happened on Ulix 4 when you accidentally soniced your head and your face froze in that dorky grin until Rory and I fixed you?" Amy reminded him.  
  
The Doctor stopped in mid tap and brought the sonic around to his face and stared at it and then turned to Rose. He walked over and hugged her picking her up and twirling about. "Good to see you Rose Tyler. So, you're here to help the Smurfs or did you just pop by for a bit of 80's style break dancing, maybe a moonwalk or a bit of slam dancing," he asked, as he gyrated in jerky motions. Amy and Rory just stood off to the side shaking their heads in horror.  
  
Rose giggled. "Naw, got a weird reading and came by to investigate and ran into Smurfette and Gusty Smurf. They went off to find Papa Smurf while Tori and I went to try and find that evil Gargamel bloke."  
  
"Satisfying the rabid curiosity eh?" he asked, with a grin. "Well then let's get cracking!" he said, grabbing her hand and dragging her toward the stairs. "Come along Ponds! There's more to this transdimensional rift than a smurf obsessed wizard."  
  
As they made their way down the hall, Papa Smurf crawled out of the Doctor's pocket and made his way up to his shoulder. "Ah Papa, good of you to join us!"  
  
"Doctor, after examining the residue of Gargamel's potion on the glass globe you neutralized, I found residue of foxilian spurate."  
  
The Doctor stopped abruptly yanking Rose back to him. "What! Not possible! It doesn't even exist on your world."  
  
"That may be, but he used it in his potion to create the gateway to this world."  
  
The Doctor pulled out his sonic and scanned all around spinning in place. Rose ducked just in time to miss getting hit in the face. "Doctor what is it?" she asked.  
  
He put the sonic away snapped and pointed down the hall. "Something here doesn't make sense. Let's go and poke it with a stick." He grabbed Rose's hand again and dashed off down the hall followed by Tori, Rory and Amy. As they were running Rose asked him, "You got a plan?"  
  
"Oh you know me, I have a thing. It's like a plan, but with more greyness"  
  
Rose grinned. When they reached the main part of the house, the party was in full swing and "Rock The Casbah" was playing. There were lights flashing in beat with the music and disco balls splashing flashes of light against the walls. The Doctor stared at them and then back at Rose and smiled. "Come on Tyler! Let's boogey!" He yanked her onto the dance floor until they were in the middle of the room surrounded by an assortment of costumed people gyrating to "You Spin Me Round." Rose giggled and lifted her arms swinging her head and hips a bit to the music as the Doctor contorted and moved in what Rose could only describe as a slitheen having a seizure. The music soon changed to Journey's "Open Arms" and the Doctor grabbed her and pulled her tight against him and looked down into her eyes as the music played "So here I am with open in arms…" She ran one of her hands through hair on the back of his head and he closed his eyes. Suddenly, it was like time stopped and they were the only ones in the room. He opened his eyes and hesitantly leaned forward and whispered against her lips. "Tell me. All this dancing about, when does it stop?"  
  
She whispered back, "Never. The dancin' just changes a bit, gets more interesting, sometimes intense and sometimes slow and intimate."  
  
They leaned into the kiss and lost themselves in each other letting the universe care for itself. That is, until the explosions rocked the room and the music stopped. They immediately parted and looked toward the stage where an evil wizard and his equally evil orange cat were laughing maniacally and zapping musicians with some sort of electric charge. The dark haired wizard dressed all in black walked up to the microphone.  
  
"Oh what an evil genius I am! Look at you all with your disgusting dancing and music. You are nothing compared to me! You will do as I, Gargamel the Great, command or I will turn you all into mold spores!"  
  
"Mold spores? How uninventive. Really, couldn't he at least have picked something grander or exotic." the Doctor told Rose, fascinated by how the people around them were responding to Gargamel.  
  
"Tell me about it. You should of heard him earlier," Rose told him, rolling her eyes.  
  
One of the party goers shouted out, "Dude, chill out. Look we feel your pain man, but if you're lookin for some intense partying, try the back room with Jilly. She'll set you up."  
  
"Foolish peasant!" Gargamel shouted, before whipping out his wand and aiming it at the poor young man dressed in a toga. Poof. The man turned into a pile of green mold.  
  
The Doctor and Rose made their way to the stage as people in the crowd screamed and started backing away.  
  
"Right, so you're an evil wizard intending on taking over the world so where do you go first? A party in the Hollywood Hills. Yes, that makes sense so how can we help you?" the Doctor asked.  
  
"You will bring me those rotten, disgusting Smurfs. I know they're here." he told the Doctor, and turned to Rose. "You! They were with you." he said, pointing his wand at Rose.  
  
The Doctor's eyes darkened. "Oh I wouldn't do that."  
  
Gargamel scoffed. "Who are you? You're not even armed."  
  
"Oh but I am."  
  
"With what, a silly bow tie? Or, perhaps you think some useless blonde peasant is going to protect you." Gargamel snarked back at him, indicating Rose who was getting a bit indignant at this point.  
  
"First, bow ties are cool! Oh and as for being armed well, There's always this," the Doctor responded, holding up a bag of marbles. "And, a screwdriver. I do believe I'm absolutely sorted."  
  
Gargamel laughed. Papa Smurf reappeared on the Doctor's shoulder holding a vial of some liquid. The Doctor pulled out his sonic and aimed it at one of the disco balls which he realized were really amplifiers of dimensional energy. Rose did the same as did Tori.  
  
"Ponds, I think it's time for Doctor's Mix Number 5." Amy smiled and pulled out her ipod and Rory pulled out his iphone. The Doctor nodded and they hit play as the Doctor, Rose and Tori began sonicing the disco balls. Gargamel shouted out "Nooooo" as fractures of light criss crossed the room in response to the sonics and the amplified guitar music sounding from the Ponds devices. The bottle of potion that Papa Smurf was holding began to glow purple and white sparkles began floating around it. The evil cat, Azrael leapt toward the Doctor. Tori pulled out a rubber ball and bounced it off a wall and watched as it bounced across the room and smacked Azrael in the head, knocking the evil kitty to the floor. Soon Gargamel and Azrael began to fade.  
  
Gargamel shouted out, "I'll get you, you rotten Smurfs, if it's the last thing I ever do!" The room was soon clear of frightened party goers who fled through any door, window or opening they could find until it was just, The Doctor, Rose, Amy, Rory, Tori and the Smurfs. The Doctor walked across the room, dumped out the marbles and manipulated the energy arcing off of the disco balls focusing them on the marbles and Papa Smurf tossed his sparkling potion in the middle. A sparkling purple vortex was created in the middle of the room. The Doctor gently set down Papa Smurf and shook his little hand. Rose knelt down and brought over Smurfette and Tori set down her bag filled with the rest of the Smurfs. The Smurfs ran into the vortex except for Smurfette and Papa. Smurfette turned to the Doctor.  
  
"Thank you, Doctor. You're the smurfiest!" she told him, and batted her eyelashes at him and then ran over to Rose. "Don't wait too long to smurf that one. He's a keeper!" Smurfette told her, and ran back to Papa Smurf.  
  
Papa Smurf told them, "Farewell my friends and thank you." He took Smurfette's hand and they walked into the vortex and it disappeared.  
  
Amy walked over to the Doctor. "But Doctor, what happened to Gargamel? Is he back in the Smurf's world?"  
  
"Don't worry, Pond. The Smurfs are quite spiffy at besting the wizard."  
  
"But it doesn't seem right for them to have to constantly run and hide."  
  
The Doctor noticed Rose and Tori beginning back away from them.  
  
"Hold on! Where are you two off to?" he asked, walking toward them.  
  
"We can't be lollying around here. Things to do, places to go, people to help. That's us." Tori told him gruffly, but with a slight smile cracking her face and blue eyes sparkling with mischief. Rose looked at him. "She's right. We were sort of on our way somewhere. This was a bit of side trip for us."  
  
Tori scoffed. "What she means is my useless, pretty boy brother went and blonded off into trouble. He's in the gaol for doing something he shouldn't have, so of course we have to bust him out."  
  
"Tori," Rose cautioned her.  
  
"Really, well you know jailbreaks are my specialty. You might say I'm the authority at extraction, the expert of escape, and the liberator of the locked up."  
  
Rose smiled. "Thanks Doctor, but I think we've got this one covered." she walked over and cupped his face and pressed her lips to his. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and snogged her thoroughly letting her go only when he sensed her need to breathe. She stepped back gasping a bit. She looked at him with a flushed face and an amused glint in her eye. "Oh that was….yeah, I just better be uh going. I'll be seein' you soon," she told him, backing away toward their Tardis which was masquerading as a grandfather clock. "Try not to blow up the universe, yeah."  
  
Amy and Rory walked up to him hand in hand.  
  
"Doctor?"  
  
He smiled. "Well Ponds, if you thought this was an interesting party wait I take you to a 25th century winter equinox ball. It was the revival of the Viennese waltz and all the young people were going retro with long formal gowns and Lawrence Welk impersonators. Wild times I tell you," he told them, as he bounded out toward the garden and back to the Tardis followed closely behind by Rory and Amy.  
  
Amy shook her head as they headed back to the Tardis. "I don't get it. What's she waiting for?"  
  
Rory smiled as he looked at Amy. "Some things are worth waiting for," he told her, and squeezed her hand. She smiled and leaned over and kissed him before dragging him back aboard the amazing blue box.


End file.
